Tommyocchio
Tommyocchio is TheTrainboy43DisneyStyle's movie spoof of Pinocchio. Cast *Tommy (Tickety Toc) as Pinocchio *Richard (The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Human Pinocchio *Mickey Mouse as Jiminy Cricket *Chuck (Sonic X) as Geppetto *Hopparoo (Tickety Toc) as Figaro *Lopsiloo (Tickety Toc) as Cleo *Madame Au Lait (Tickety Toc) as The Blue Fairy *Sleet & Dingo (Sonic Underground) as J. Worthington Fowlfellow *Bokkun (Sonic X) as Gideon *McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Stromboli *Dr. Robotnik (Sonic Satam & Underground) as The Coachman *Robotnik Jr. (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Lampwick *The Donkeys as Themselves *Monstro the Whale as Himself Quotes *Mickey Mouse: (walks grumpily home) Robotnik Jr?! Hmph! (kicks a smoke cigar out of the way) Robotnik Jr! This burns me up. (rips a bit of letter) After all I'd tried to do for him, who is his conscience anyway? Me or that no good hoodlum Robotnik Jr?! I've had enough of this! I'm taking the next train out of here. (knocks on the door) Open up that door! Open up! I want to go home. (hears braying sounds and walks in on the other side to have a look) *Dr. Robotnik: Come on, you blokes. Keep it moving. (he and his minions are loading some frightened donkeys, monsters, animals, and pigs into crates) Lively there now. We haven't got all night. *Mickey Mouse: Where'd all the donkeys come from? *Dr. Robotnik: Come on, come on! Let's have another! (Willy the Giant pulls a frightened monkey named AiAi toward him) And what's your name? (AiAi only chatters) Okay, you'll do. In you go! (rips off AiAi's shirt and throws him into a crate with three more monkeys named Baby, MeeMee, and GonGon, two mice named Basil of Baker Street, Dr. Dawson, and a cat named Thomas O' Malley) You kids will bring a nice price. (sinister laugh) Alright, next! (a frightened fox named Tails is brought out) And what might your name be? *Tails: Tails. *Dr. Robotnik: Hmm, so you can talk, eh? *Tails: Y-yes, sir. I want to go home to my mother, Sally Acorn, and my father, Sonic! *Dr. Robotnik: Take him back! He can still talk! (snatches Tails and throws him away. Tails is thrown into a pen with Thomas, a black cat's form, a dog named Tillie, a rabbit called Cream, a gorilla, Kerchak, and four frightened donkeys named George, Theodore, Sultan, and Uncle Chuck. Tails and the others then begin to protest by begging and pleading) *Tails: Please, please. I don't want to be a fox. (Robotnik's shadow comes up) Let me out of here! *Dr. Robotnik: QUIET! (cracks his whip and scares the animals) You kids have had some fun. Now, pay for it! *Mickey Mouse: Kids? (realizes) So that's what! (runs back to warn Tommy) TOMMY! (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle Category:TrainBoy43 Category:Pinocchio Movies Spoof